


toilet duties

by Katrina (MidoriZuzu)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Masturbation, Scat, Unnamed characters - Freeform, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriZuzu/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: She's been avoiding him and he won't fucking allow that to happen in his own house.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 12





	toilet duties

She'd been acting weird all weekend and he was starting to feel irritated by her attitude. Don’t get him wrong, it wasn’t like he was taking it out on her that time. Overall, he’d been making a huge effort to make her feel comfortable. So, of course he was annoyed by her behaviour, he had the right to. Didn’t he?

He’d been treating her specially nicely lately. Although he wasn’t very keen on taking her out, he always tried to make tasty food and even bought her fancy shit without asking for anything in return… Well, maybe he asked for blowjob every now and then, and groped her a bit when he had the chance… But aside from that, he hadn't really been asking for much else those past few days. 

Besides, he wasn't an asshole. He had a soft spot for her despite what anyone could think, and he sensed something was off with her. He addressed it as Katrina having her period and decided not to bother her too much after that. 

After all, this was a special occasion. It was the first time ever she spent more than a night at his place. It was winter break and they had two whole weeks to spend alone as his parents had gone on a trip out of town, so they would basically be living together for that period of time. He knew some things could go wrong; that is why he had decided to bring her home right after school, to have more time just in case.

Usually, the girl would spend the night when his parents weren't home with the excuse that she was studying for a test in a friend's house. Needless to say, her parents weren’t aware of her lack of friends and the fact that, actually, she was staying at the house of a boy who only had ulterior motives.

So, as they would spend the following two weeks together, he didn't mind waiting a few days for her period to end; or at least, for her to stop bleeding as much before he made a move. 

Thus, the last two days were spent with him sprawled across the couch and her sitting on the floor with her back against the furniture's front, both of them watching a film, eating or sleeping. From time to time, he would nudge the back of her head with his feet for her to get closer and suck him off or, if he was feeling soft enough, for her to hop in and cuddle for a while, before her fidgeting started to annoy him and he was forced to push her off. They ate when they had to, always in what be an awkward silence from the point of view of an outsider, but that was the norm for the two of them.

He felt a little nervous, and happy, and fidgety, too (although he would never say that out loud). She'd been there countless times in the last few months and silence was not an unusual feature on her. Yet, for some reason, he wanted her to feel a bit more comfortable and at ease around him; maybe even show some sort of affection towards him. He wanted to feel that sort of coziness and comfort he was longing for so much and could only get from someone who knew him well beyond his usual facade. And there was no doubt that she was the only one who could fulfill that role for him.

However, things were not going as planned. She always seemed tense and sometimes she would go and start crying; there, in front of him, out of nowhere, and for no apparent reason when he was hoping for the opposite. And while her spontaneous outbursts were somewhat usual and he was quite used to them, what wasn't normal was their frequency. That and the fact that she had started locking herself in the bathroom to do so for almost an hour, annoyed the hell out of him. 

He had been trying his best to make that holiday a great memory for both of them. He hankered for that intimacy that could only be satisfied between the two, but it felt like it was all in vain as she seemed not to care at all about what efforts had he made for her.

The situation as a whole forced him to change his mind, to turn his pure intentions and softness into boiling rage and hatred for her. That bitch. He had been waiting for her period to end. He had been patient and gentle with her. He wasn’t even treating her like he usually did when the others were around. It was their first opportunity to be together for real and she preferred to be there, alone in the fucking bathroom. He was being considerate, for fucks sake, and she had the audacity of hiding from him to be alone. He couldn't allow it. 

That he would not allow.

It was Wednesday now and they were watching another film. He couldn’t recall how many of them they had already gone through those last six days, as he stopped caring after the first few ones. 

She was sitting on the floor, her back resting on the front side of the couch while she was staring at the TV screen. She had taken a shower the day before, but she hadn’t even bothered to brush her hair, so her brown curls had an unusual wild shape that he secretly loved. Being honest, he was delighted by her careless appearance, with her baggy clothes and unmatched socks. Even if he was annoyed about none of those items being his, he was kind of proud that she looked like that only in front of him.

Yet, those thoughts didn’t last long as she started shifting and changing positions. His mood went sour when he noticed it and knew that anytime then she would stand up and leave, making up any type of excuse to be away from him. He stayed calm anyway and chose to wait until she left before following her and setting things straight. 

Thus, he decided to sit back and watch her attentively. He saw her jittering growing in intensity as well as her characteristical nervousness increasing ridiculously. As quietly as she could, she rose from the floor and started walking awkwardly to the bathroom. "I have to go the bathroom", she said in a broken whisper, so as not to bother him, and got only a grunt in response. Considering his assent, she turned around and left towards the corridor leading to the bright, tiled room.

He didn't turn to look at her, although he was dying to do so and follow with his eyes every step she took, he just stayed there, laying on the couch and listening to her shuffling getting weaker and weaker. He waited a few minutes, the amount that would be enough for a person to take a leak in, and decided to go after her. 

He tried to be silent as silent as possible while walking, avoiding his usual loud stomps that often gave away his location. Although he was mad, he was also curious and being too loud meant ruining the surprise. Once he found himself in front of the room, he reached the door and grabbed the handle, ready to open the door, when a well known noise startled him, making him freeze in place. It was a subtle sniffle followed by a strained moan.

A torrent of thoughts flooded his mind, but there was one that stood up against all the others: “Was she… perhaps... fucking playing with herself?!” That fucking slut! He felt somehow betrayed and deceived. She was totally treating him like an idiot, toying him like a child. He was furious and felt his blood boiling and rushing to every inch of his body. Yes, even to his cock, which was rapidly being filled up, by the way. And without thinking it any further, he barged in, ready to… well, not beat the hell out of her, but to punish her and make her regret her decision. That’s for sure.

However, he did not expect her to be actually sitting on the toilet, looking as surprised and confused as he was and clearly not doing anything sexy. So, he asked himself “Why the hell would she moan like that?”, and then it came down to him that the strained moan wasn’t the aroused type but, in fact, the pained one; as the tears running down her face made clear.

“What are you doing here?!” Her face was so red and her eyes wide blown, as if they were ready to pop out of her skull. “Please, get o-- Ngh!” Her whole body curled in itself and he could clearly see the way in which it was shivering all over.

So it was her period, right? He was trying to process everything he’d seen since entering the bathroom, visibly confused and, unlike him, unable to say a word. She looked pained, so those might be cramps. But then again, the smell was off. It didn’t smell like blood at all. It smelled like…

Shit.

Literally. It smelled like shit. Fuck, she was shitting and he got inside the bathroom without further notice and--

"Ah! Get out, ple-- Owowow!" She was sobbing now, loud and breathless. Her face looked so cute all red and crunched up and, even though he was just as red and embarrassed as her, it turned him on. Tremendously. 

All his anger dissipated as if it had never been crowding his whole mind. Suddenly, he was feeñing giddy and excited. So much that he decided to show some hospitality and help her out. 

He got closer to her suffering body, crouched down and placed his right hand on her pale lower back. "...What's wrong, baby?" He asked softly, to which she tensed up automatically and started sobbing harder, unable to reject him due to the pain. "Does it hurt...? Should I help you?" He offered and felt himself throb in his underwear.

"No!" She whined gripping one of his wrists as another wave of shivers ran up her spine. 

Okay, he had to admit that it was not the right time to be hard as a rock. But seriously, how could you blame him when he had her all whiny and desperate below himself? The situation was, by far, the hottest they had been involved in, or at least it was for one of them. He couldn’t stop the train of thought that claimed she looked specially cute then, and he wanted to mess her up so bad.

He didn’t know what to do, though. She was clearly in pain and was in no position to mess around in that situation. “C’mon, babe… Let me help you”. He had never spoken so softly and lovingly to her, but it seemed to ease her a bit. He moved to be in front of her and placed his free hand on the back of her head for her to rest her forehead on his shoulder, while he started to massage her back in slow circles with the other. “What should I do?”.

She doubted as she clenched her trembling hands on his shirt and rubbed her teary face on his neck and shirt. “I don’t know… It hurts…”. The brunette sniffed pathetically and he fell in love (or at least he thought he did). Suddenly, she stiffened again, her body tense as she gasped and her body made the effort to expulse something it couldn’t get rid of, no matter how hard it pushed. He felt the nails scraping his chest through the layer of cloth, more tears dampening both his skin and shirt, and short after, his trousers didn’t feel as loose anymore.

Even though he really liked the view and sensations he was receiving from the situation, the smell was putting him off a little and any more suffering from her would mean that she’d be too tired afterwards to fuck. So he started searching for a solution in his head while he held and caressed her through the involuntary spasms that ran through her body.

Finally, the idea got to his mind and he was so grateful that he had a functioning brain. He separated from her, pushing her off softly and when he saw that face… Fuck, he was melting. That beautiful messed up face and those red-rimmed watery eyes, framed by those disheveled curls. If he didn’t know better he would have said that it was someone else’s doing, but in this situation he couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and planting a quick kiss on her wet and swollen red lips. “Don’t worry, I got you”, he said and flashed her an uncharacteristically comforting smile.

He stood up leaving her vulnerable and confused, and headed to the first aid kit a few steps away. Her mind was in such an stupor, that it wasn’t until he opened it, reached out to grab a pair of gloves and put them on, that her confused expression developed into a horrified one. “No… No! Nononono, don’t! Please!” She started sobbing again and he gave an exasperated sigh, feeling irritated by her stubbornness.

“Listen here, it’s either this or I’ll fuck your ass with a soap bar. Your choice.” Her wobbling lips tried to sputter an objection or at least to ask for another option, to what he said: “No way, I don’t have time for that.” She ducked her head down as he started to approach her, sobbing hysterically by the time he reached her side. That seemed to soften him up a bit again, and would have made him regret being harsh to her in that moment if it wasn’t for the raging boner he had been sporting for the past minutes.

“Hey, shh, it’s okay. You don’t have to be ashamed in front of me, babe”. He crouched down again in front of her and proceeded to press her head in his shoulder, as he had done previously. “Don’t worry. I’m here” he whispered against the shell of her ear, right before a sudden shiver run through the entirety of her body and his time to act began. 

“Here I go,” he warned before surrounding her body with his arms, grabbing her cheek and spreading it with his left hand while he reached further down with the other until he found her swollen hole. He caressed tentatively the rim as she gasped and tightened her grip on his shirt, proceeding then to dip his finger inside the stretched opening.

A broken sob escaped her lips as her trembling form tried to expulse both his fingers and fecal matter. He was actually surprised that she didn't try to resist any further than she initially did. Not that he was complaining, though.

Anyway, he dug his fingers in slowly and carefully until he hit something hard and dry. Actually, it wasn’t like he reached it but more like it reached him and kept pushing past him until it got just to the entrance of her asshole. And fuck that it was hard. He had always thought that shit would feel like play-dough, but this was a thick as fuck hard mass that wasn’t going to give in and threatened to rip her open if he didn’t do something quick.

Her sounds increased. They became whinier, more desperate and pained. Her grip became so tight that he was actually feeling her nails breaking the skin of his chest, as she made the effort of grounding to something for support.

The only thing he could think of was breaking the mass so it wouldn’t end up hurting her… And that’s what he did. Starting by gently pulling the over stretched rim, trying to get a finger in between the shit and her inner walls, he proceeded to tug at and scrape it, with the aim of reducing its size.

Surprisingly, it was working just fine and he managed to rip four or five pieces of it until it started to retrieve as her body stopped trying to push it out. “Hey! What the fuck are you doing?” he grunted annoyed and leaned his head back to look at her in the eye.

And fuck, he had to swallow his next words when he caught a glance of her wrecked expression. Her face was even redder than before, her eyes all watery and puffy and her bottom lip was bleeding in a spot because of her unconscious biting. “It hurts...” she whined and he remembered the tightness in his trousers.

“I know, baby, I know… but you have to push if you want me to help you. Okay?” he said so close to her face that he could almost feel heat radiating from it.

“B-but I can’t control it…” she slurred, tired and weak. “It’s too painful, make it stop… P-please, it hurts.” He couldn’t believe she was still crying like that. That she had so many tears left and was able to form coherent (albeit short) sentences.

He could swear for the life of his that he would have died for her in that moment. He had never lived, up to the date, any moment with anyone as intimate as this. No one had ever trusted him with something like that, and he felt so many things at the same time that he couldn’t even be bothered to think about them. Because no matter how hard he could try, he probably wouldn’t be able to understand anyway.

He was undoubtedly enamored of her.

Not that he was conscious of that, though.

“Shh, make an effort. C’mon, we’ll be finished in no time. ‘Kay?” he would have never thought he could speak that way to anyone and was kind of put off by it, but it was worthy when she pushed and her hole started to spasm all over again, stretching painfully to eject her feces.

Once again, she was sobbing uncontrollably and her body was jerking against its own will and once again, he was prodding at the hard mass of fecal matter. But this time, she kept pushing and he kept digging and breaking it up. And he did until it decreased enough for her to push it out completely on her own and be released for the straining sensation that had burdened her for the past few days.

She breathed and cried a little more while he crooned soft praises against her ear. “That’s it, gorgeous. You did so well.” He could feel her relief, but then it was his turn to be released from the burden in his pants. Truth is, he was embarrassingly close to creaming his pants.

He pulled off and stood up silently, careful not to touch anything with his soiled gloves. He took them off and threw them in the trash bin. She looked up at him, still visibly trying to calm down, and eyed him warily. He smirked down at her and caressed her cheek. “Time for your reward, baby girl”, he stated before pulling down the waistband of his trousers and setting free his aching cock. He started to stroke it at a furious pace in front of her face, seeking a quick release which was not that far away.

When he felt himself close enough, he breathlessly commanded her to “open that sweet mouth”, before finally shooting his hot cum all over her lips and the inside of her mouth, most of it landing directly on her tongue.

“Now be a good girl and swallow it down, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a true story. I truly believed I was dying and in the middle of praying to all the gods I don't believe in, I thought: "hehe, he'd love this". And this is how this story came to be lol
> 
> Please leave comments if you liked it, and if you didn't, you should also leave a comment and insult me or whatever.
> 
> Oh, and excuse any grammatical error (and my unnamed characters). English is not my first language and I'm up for corrections. You can also leave your corrections in the comments ;)


End file.
